The Western Collaborative Group Study (WCGS) is now internationally known for its contribution to our knowledge of traditional coronary heart disease (CHD) risk factors, and for establishing evidence for a "non-traditional" risk factor, Type A behavior pattern. The intent of the present proposal is to extend data collection in the WCGS cohort to allow examining the relationship of these risk factors to CHD mortality, including sudden and non-sudden death, and non-CHD mortality and morbidity. Besides the great intrinsic interest in examining such questions the relative specificity of each risk factor in relation to different disease outcomes (both different manifestations of CHD and different non-CHD outcomes) may shed light on the mechanism of that risk factor in producing disease. The data collection procedure consists of a number of traditional follow-up methods (vital statistics search, mail and telephone contact, etc.) arranged in a specific optimal sequence. Considering that the study participants have already been followed for 8-9 years (1960-1969), and that cooperation of all the business firms employing participants during this original follow-up period has been obtained, it is expected that a very high percentage of the cohort can be located and assessed for disease outcomes. The WCGS has been a primary source of data for understanding CHD incidence, and the proposed project should make the study an equally valuable source for understanding longterm CHD mortality and relevant non-CHD outcomes. Regarding Type A behavior pattern as assessed by the Rosenman and Friedman structured interview, the WCGS is the only prospective study in which the questions described here can presently be addressed.